Rebel With a Thorn
by Morgana Ravenheart
Summary: Maleval Crow, daughter of Maleficent, was a hardcore Rebel at Ever After High. She got the chance to exchange to Monster High. There she found friends, family and love. But her mother has been watching, and Maleficent doesn't like what she sees. Cluece, Freighthan/Frackson, Clawdulaura, Gilagoona, OC/Jackson, OC/Holt.
1. Prologue: Introductions

**Rebel With a Thorn**

 **By Morgana Ravenheart**

 **Prologue: Introductions**

 **A/N: Told you! This is a crossover between Monster High and Ever After High, but the EAH girls won't come into the story until a little later on. They're mentioned throughout however. And do you know how hard it is to think of names for kids of both monstrous and fairytale kids? Seriously. I was like, am I really going with that?**

 **I'm listening to the Boo York Boo York soundtrack as I write this, I love it. I know the song Boo York practically off by heart and It Can't Be Over... well, you've all read Mom, Is It Over, right?**

 **Anyway. I introduce to you my replacement for Faybelle Thorn, Maleval Diaficent Crow. I used the Maleficent and Diaval characterizations from the Maleficent movie back in 2013, I think. I had a Supernatural calender, it was on my mother's birthday.**

 **Ahem. On with the story, yes.**

* * *

My name is Maleval Crow. I'm the daughter of Maleficent and her crow servent Diaval. I'm a Legacy, and I have a duty to fill. I have to become the next Maleficent and curse Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty, to sleep for a century. I've got all sorts of evil expectations, evil duties, evil responsibilites. A whole lot of evil. Being the daughter of an evil fairy doesn't exactly help me make friends. I rank just below Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, in Blondie Locks' MirrorCast poll.

All cause I have magic and can turn into a bird when I feel like it.

But now, now I have a chance to change my fate, to change my destiny. Do a little good. Principal Grimm's called me to his office, regarding my application for the exchange student programme to Monster High. It was in the Human World, in a place called New Salem in Monsterchussets. I didn't understand half the place names. Boo York? Scaris, Fangladesh? I did the reading, sure, but what the hell? I was the only applicant for the programme so I had to have got it, right? Anything to get me out of the halls of EAH.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for coming, Miss Crow," Principal Grimm said. "I'll be brief, pack your bags, you have been accepted onto the exchange programme to Monster High. You have an hour to pack, then please come back here where you will meet your new principal and the student you're exchanging with," he told me.

"Thank you, sir," I said, my smile a mile wide. "Will you please let my parents know of this?"

"Already done, Miss Crow. We wouldn't send you without parental consent," Grimm said. "Now off you go. One hour."

I giggled and headed back off to pack, singing the school anthem under my breath as I packed.

"Wait, you're going to the human world?" my best friend and roommate, Melody Piper asked. Our friends Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood and Darling Charming were lolling about the room on the sofa and Melody's bed as I ransacked my wardrobe.

"Yeah, to Monster High. It's a school for the children of monsters like the Boogeyman, the Mummy, Dracula and things. Like that old cartoon movie we saw in freshman year," I said, flinging an old pair of shoes onto Melody's bed and carefully putting away my new heels among the clothes, books and notepads already packed in my suitcase.

"I don't get this place," Darling shrugged, adjusting her glasses. "Do you think you'll have to learn different languages? I mean, you learned Riddleish just to understand Maddie Hatter," she asked.

"Probably. I mean, I assume so. Grimm didn't say anything so I'm not really sure," I shrugged. I packed a couple of winter jumpers,coats and the like. I didn't know the whether, so I wanted to be prepared. I might just go shopping when I get there.

Soon my hour was up and my friends helped me take my suitcases to Grimm's office, bidding me goodbye before I went inside.

"Ah, Miss Crow," Grimm greeted, smiling. On his left stood a woman in a long purple overcoat and her hair in a high bun. She looked rather overbearing but had a kind face. On Grimm's right stood a girl covered head to toe in pink, white and gold. I was slightly overwhelmed, but reigned it in, smiling slightly.

"Miss Crow, meet Principal Katherine Bloodgood, your principal for the semester at Monster High," Grimm introduced the woman in purple, who smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Crow. We'll be leaving shortly, and your host family will be waiting for us on the other side."

"Very well, Principal Bloodgood," I smiled, shaking her hand.

"Hi!" the girl in pink gushed, hugging me suddenly. "I'm CA Cupid, daughter of Eros, but everyone calls me Cupid. I'll be taking all your classes this semester, see what it's like to be a fairytale gal."

"I, uh..." I stammered. "I'm Maleval Crow, daughter of Maleficent. I'll be taking your classes at Monster High, see what it's like to be a uh... a monster?" I shrugged, scratching the back of my neck. "My roommate, Melody Piper, will be your guide here, so stick with her and you won't really go wrong."

"Okay!" Cupid giggled. "You'll love Mad Science, and Fearleeding and Biteology and Casketball and SKRM..."

"Ahem," Bloodgood interrupted. "Don't spoil it all for her, Miss Cupid."

"Of course not," Cupid giggled and she picked up her suitcases.

I did the same, taking a breath, moving towards Bloodgood.

"I will see you next semester, Miss Crow," Grimm told me. "Good luck."

Bloodgood opened a portal, or a window or something. We stepped through and suddenly we were there.

Monster High.

* * *

When Bloodgod and I arrived, there was a small family of three waiting for us by a modern estate car. They looked to be a regular human family, but I knew that wouldn't be entirely true. A boy about my age with black hair and a blond fringe made his way forward, wearing a plaid shirt and a yellow vest over a pair of black slacks.

"Miss Crow, this is Jackson Jekyll. He'll be your host and guide here at Monster High," Bloodgood smiled. "I thought you might like a slight sense of normalcy to make you feel at least a little at home," she added under her breath to me.

"Thank you, Principal Bloogood, I appreciate it," I said quietly.

"Not a problem, Miss Crow. Remember that if you're ever in need of a friendly ear, my door is always open," Bloodgood nodded sincerely and mounted the blue flaming horse, galloping away from us.

"Uh, h-hi," Jackson said, rubbing the back of his neck and reaching down to grab my suitcases.

"I got it," I told him and flicked my wrist to levitate my cases. I caught a glimpe of an eyebrow piercing through his hair and raised an eyebrow slightly. Surprising.

The adult woman smiled and she held out her hand to shake. "Hello, dear. I'm Janice Jekyll, Jackson's mother, and this is my daughter Jacqueline," she introduced herslf.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Maleval Crow," I shook Janice's hand and flicked my wrist to put my cases in the trunk of their car.

"That's an interesting name," Jacqueline said curiously. "Where does it come from?"

"Oh, uh... it's a combination of my parents' names. My mother is Maleficent and my father is her crow companion Diaval," I said slightly hesitantly. "My middle name is Diaficent. I'm from the Storybook world, the Magical Realm, the Enchanted Forest."

"Oh," the young girl said, pursing her lips. "Are you evil then? Cause Maleficent is evil and cursed Sleeping Beauty."

"Jacqueline Isabella Jekyll!" Janice growled. "I'm so sorry, Miss Crow, she's so tactless sometimes..."

"No, no, I don't mind. Really. I'm so used to people assuming my status because of my parentage, that it's nice to be asked," I said. "No, I'm not evil. I actually want to pull away from my mother and her legacy, to try and forge my own path. I was hoping that a semester here at Monster High would help me do that."

"Oh, it will probably do that and more," Janice smiled. "Everyone's welcome at Monster High, freaky flaws and all. If you don't like who you are, then make a new personality," she advised. "Just make sure it's the one you want to be."

I don't ask her meaning, I only smiled and turned to Jackson as we got into the car and Janice drove us all to her home.

My home as well, I realized. At least for the semester. Maybe I could transfer here, it sounded like I could fit in...

No. Preposterous. Mother would never let me. But I did wonder. Maybe I could have a new life, I wouldn't be the villan for once. I could be my own person, make my own destiny.

"Maleval?" Jackson prodded my arm lightly. "Maleval, we're here," he said softly. "C'mon, I'll show you around."

Jackson showed me around, and showed me where I would be sleeping. It was a plain room with clean white bedding.

"Mom says you have free reign to decorate this room however you want," Jackson told me as I set my cases down on the bed.

"Thank you," I smiled genuinely.

"I'll yell you for dinner," Jackson said. "Oh, one more thing. If you listen to music at all, please do so with headphones," he asked politely.

I nodded, sitting on the bed. I knew one thing for sure. I would never be the same after this semester, that was for certain. For good or for bad, however, would be the semester's choice.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! So, yeah. Prologue done. Please review and let me know what you think. I'll continue either way cause I hafta get this out of my system. Chapter One following, I'm on a writing roll.**

 **Love you all,**

 **-'Gana x**


	2. Chapter 1: Monday Morning

**Chapter One: Monday Morning**

 **A/N: Chapter One.**

 **After all this time?**

 _ **Always.**_

 **Anyway, quick thing. Maleval is pronounced Mal-** _ **eh**_ **-val. Short eh. Long Ahs. If that makes sense.**

 **To address the guest that reviewed, and I quote, "MALEFICENT IS FAYBELLE MOM", MALEVAL IS MY REPLACEMENT FOR HER. IN THIS STORY, FAYBELLE THORN DOES NOT EXIST.**

 **To Mystery Girl, I am not replacing Raven. Raven will feature in this story as herself. Maleval Crow is Faybelle's replacement, and therefore does not replace Raven Queen in any way.**

 **ChimaTigon, I Love Fairytale Endings and Princess MH, here you go! I know it's been a long time but I have had a crapload on my plate. But now I can write again!**

* * *

Janice dropped Jackson and I off outside the gates of Monster High on Monday morning. I wore a simple high-collared purple shirt, from the 18th Century Gothic period with black slacks and a black blazer, my heels being the black and silver ones I bought in Book End last weekend. Jackson wore his own clothes beside me, glasses slipping down his nose.

I took in my surroundings, the coffin-shaped lockers, the monsters of every kind around me, the colour scheme. The dirty looks that we were both getting. A cat-like mewl reached my ears, and an orange-and-white catgirl thing approached us.

"Looks like the loser normie brought his loser normie friend in for show and tell," she teased. Jackson shrunk slightly. "Manny will have a field day."

I frowned, and flicked my wrist, creating a small dot of light for her to chase. "Here, kitty, kitty," I baited.

"Damn right I will," a gruff voice grinned predatorily. "Too normies in one day. Perfect."

I rolled my eyes at the young minotaur. "Honestly, that's not an insult I've been called worse," I scoffed. "Run along, Toro, and leave us be."

"Ugh, really?" a voice called. A green girl with stiched limbs, salt and pepper hair and mismatched eyes got in the bull-headed teen's face. "Manny, it's far too early for this," she said, hooking her fingers into the gold nose ring. "Unless you want Minnie to find out you were the one who dropped the rotten gargoyle's egg at her reunion speech, then leave it for today."

"You don't scare me, Frankie Stein," Manny sneered.

"No, but Minnie does. So I suggest you leave Jackson and his friend alone," Frankie said, tugging on the nose ring harder.

"Alright, alright!" the teen said, pulling back. His reaction surprised me, bulls are known for their stubborness.

Frankie then glared at the catgirl. "Beat it, Toralei. Go hack up a furball."

"Alll over your fearleading uniform," the catgirl, apparently named Toralei, slinked off, followed by two other catgirls.

"Sorry, it's heat season for the werecats," Frankie said, pushing hair out of her face and greeting Jackson with a hug and a peck on the lips. "Hey."

"Hey," Jackson replied, kissing her cheek. I looked away, not wanting to intrude on a private moment.

Jackson proded me gently, catching my attention. "Maleval, this is Frankie Stein, daughter of Frankenstein's Monster and granddaughter of Victor Frankenstein himself."

"Nice to meet you," I said, holding out my hand. "Maleval Crow, daughter of Maleficent. I'm the new exchange student from Ever After High."

"Oh, yeah, where Cupid went," Frankie said. "Welcome to Monster High, let me show you around," she continued.

During morning registration, Frankie introduced me to her friends- 'ghoulfriends' she called them with an affectionate smile. Abbey Bominable, Cleo De Nile, Draculaura, Ghoulia Yelps, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Venus McFlytrap, GiGi Grant, Scarah Screams, Spectra Vondergiest, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Howleen Wolf, Operetta, Lorna McNessie, Wydowna Spider, Twyla, Iris Clops and so many others that I lost count.

Then came the boilfriends and the mansters. Clawd Wolf, Duece Gorgon, Heath Burns, Sloman 'Slo Mo' Mortavitch, Hoodude Voodoo, Gillington 'Gil' Webber, Porter Geiss, Romulous Moon, Manny Taur, Invisi Billy, and again I lost count. Most of them were the significant others or relations of the ghouls that I met- they prefer being called ghouls to girls. Oh yeah, there was the hybrid monsters. Neighthan Rot, zombie-unicorn, Avia Trotter, harpy-centuar, Bonita Femur, skeleton-moth and Sirena Von Boo, mermaid-ghost. They were all pretty interesting. Neighthan was obviously in love with Frankie, Avia has a thing for Sirena and Bonita was just scared all the time, but was mostly staring at Jackson.

I think that Cupid may have rubbed off on me before I left.

Over the course of the next few weeks, I settles into Monster High. I started to get high grades in my classes, learned about all the adventures that the ghouls had had, including the one where they fused together, when GiGi came to life, where they met Lagoona's family and things. It was all very funny. Toralei Stripe apparently played a part on most of every thing that happened. She was the catgirl, or werecat, I met on my first day.

When I found out I had the exchange I immediately went to Humphrey Dumpty and Dexter Charming so they could upgrade my Mirrorphone and MirrorPad so that it would get signal anywhere by piggybacking the net signal in the area. I mostly use it to catch up with MirrorCast, Blondie Locks' show and the FairyNews by Fliss Pink, Flo Blue and Meredith Weather (daughters of Flora, Fauna and MerryWeather respectively). I'm sorry I missed Spring Unsprung, the Wonderland Spectacle and the Dragon Games and then the Icy Winter. I was there for Legacy Day, Thronecoming and True Hearts Day. I was never really featured in a postive light; being Maleficent's daughter and everything. Not that I cared.

A few days later I was on the phone with my fairytale friends. Cerise, Cedar, Melody, Darling all missed me. I missed them too. I just felt so, so, so...

...trapped. I was still trapped by my destiny, by my fate. I needed to change that. So I decided I would change myself. I changed my style, my hair, even my name.

I would no longer be Maleval Diaficent Crow, a combination of my parents' names plus what my father used as his surname. I would not accept the destiny that came with that name.

So I became Rebel Thorn. But no one could know. Not yet. Rebel wasn't ready yet. Nor was I.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! How long has it been? Over two years, I suppose.**

 **Sorry guys. I started the chapter and then my life went to shit. And now I'm in a new job and I'm moving house at the end of the month but I promise you I will not abandon this story. I promise you all.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me.**

 **Love, 'Gana**


End file.
